


Way To His Heart

by Syven_Siren



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking, Dean Winchester x You - Freeform, Dean x Reader, Dean x You - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Food, Gen, Getting Together, Pie, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Self-Insert, Supernatural imagine, Supernatural x You, dean winchester x reader - Freeform, reader - Freeform, supernatural drabble, supernatural imagines, supernatural x reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syven_Siren/pseuds/Syven_Siren
Summary: There’s only one thing Dean loves as much as pie and that’s the reader.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Reader, Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Way To His Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was developed by Sirod_30 (on Ao3 & Tumblr) and then written by me! Thank you, lovely, for the idea and allowing me to write for you!

“Is it done yet?”

“Dean, I swear if you keep asking me, I’m gonna force you to watch Sammy and I eat the whole thing ourselves.” 

“(Y/N), that’s the most sadistic thing you’ve ever said to me.” 

Laughing at his retort, you motion for him to join you further in the kitchen. He does, hoping to steal some of the cherry filling that he’s been eying for the past five minutes. 

“You can help me with the last few steps.” After explaining how to cut the rolled out dough, you leave him to finish the filling. For as skilled as he is during hunting, he looks completely lost with a kitchen knife in his hand. The first few pieces are wonky and unusable for the lattice pattern topping. 

“Here, like this,” you giggle, standing behind him and guiding the movements of his hand. Dean goes rigid as your chest presses against his back. Even as you murmur for him to relax, his grip on the knife tightens. 

You fall into a comfortable rhythm, both of you working together seamlessly. Assuming he can now do it on his own, you move away, albeit somewhat reluctantly, to fill the pie and start the topping. 

From the way his body was reacting, you take a bold chance, “You wanna know a secret?” 

“Sure,” he pauses, waiting for you to continue. 

“The reason I’m always baking like this….is because I’m always hoping that maybe you’ll notice how much I like you. How much effort I put into everything. You know, since I’m always making your favorites.” 

His expression gives nothing away and you feel awkward for even daring to bring it up. Minutes pass by and your heart sinks. Rather than saying anything else you’ll regret, you continue to give your attention to placing the pie in the oven and ignoring Dean’s intense gaze on your retreating form. 

“It’s working, ya know.” 

You falter, unsure of how to respond. Never in your wildest dreams did you think this confession would actually happen. In an attempt to hide your embarrassment, you hastily begin cleaning up. Dean watches you cautiously as you walk around the kitchen collecting the used spatulas, spoons, and bowls. 

“Wanna lick the spoon?” You offer him the utensil covered is the gooey fruit filling. 

“Maybe later. I have something I’ve been dying to taste first.” Your face flushes as he pulls you and smashes his lips to yours. Pie is definitely one way to his heart. 


End file.
